This invention has to do with the defensive weapons for person safety and more particularly is concerned with an anti-rape device which is useful in warding off assailants such as rapists and others without use of lethal means.
A rising tide of personal assaults ranging from armed and unarmed robbery through muggings and rapes have necessitated the development of personal defense means. While some espouse weaponless defense based upon strength and agility as well as certain martial arts tactics, most persons are unwilling to engage in hand-to-hand combat with a person who is not only generally physically larger and stronger, but also one who may be dangerous when provoked as can occur in a personal battle. The carrying of weapons is banned in many cities and states particularly those weapons which are concealable and which are immediately useful for warding off attackers. Further, a response by the attack victim in excess of that necessary to ward off the attack may result in legal charges being brought against the victim, as where a lethal weapon such as a gun or knife is used.
Accordingly, the problem is to provide simple portable failsafe weaponry which can be carried on the body or in the hand at the ready in a dangerous situation such as a nearly empty parking lot and which at the same time is not illegal to carry because it does not meet the definitions of a lethal weapon.
It is desirable that such a device be inexpensive, reliable in operation, not lethal to the attacker, and if possible, leave an identifying mark upon the attacker for facilitating arrest and subsequent prosecution and conviction.